


Oasis

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: His heart’s coping mechanism built him an impenetrable cage that guarded a forgotten delicateness and for years Blanca was left feeling unusually heavy.Until.Well, Ash Lynx.





	Oasis

Denied.

 

That’s what he did to himself. As an ex child-soldier and a widower, he did not give himself the luxury of _feeling_ for a few years. Those times wasted in dreadful places that reek of blood, cigarettes and gunpowder; times lost in solitude and with vile, ruthless creatures - he had been numb. His heart’s coping mechanism built him an impenetrable cage that guarded a forgotten delicateness and for years Blanca was left feeling unusually heavy.

 

_Until._

 

_Well, Ash Lynx._

 

He had been a child. But now he’s..

 

_Not._

 

If the chiseled but youthful face; long, lean legs that go on for miles and apparent six pack aren’t any indication of his change then, well.

 

 _Utter bull_. Blanca fixes the younger man a stare.

 

 _How many years has it been?_ _Two?_ He asks himself as his eyes roam over an exposed milky skin littered with fading battle wounds. Ash had been an angsty, overly sensitive child when they first met, and surprisingly, Blanca had easily taken him in under his tutelage despite his first impression. To which Blanca argues he was merely _interested_ and wanted to bestow his knowledge on the child since he thought the young man was forced into a similar lifestyle, just like him before.

 

But now Blanca is… he’s- he _wants. He claims. He desires._ What he thought was mere delight at the thought of meeting a genius kid like Ash Lynx turned into something more. _Something he’d denied himself all those years ago_.

 

“What are you staring at?” The blond peeks from under golden eyelashes, his face half hidden by his left arm. His voice is rough from sleep and the sun is bathing his skin golden, giving him an ethereal halo around his slight frame.

 

Blanca grins, his heart soaring at the sight as he leans in to cuddle his younger lover. Ash hisses, face turning away in annoyance and muttering _too fucking early for this_ under his breath. But, Blanca is undeterred. He nestles a little closer, arm wrapping around a slim waist before he kisses one smooth shoulder. He hears Ash sigh against his pillow, and his grin widens when Ash doesn’t shove him away. His lips go down, tracing an arched spine, feeling the muscles shift beneath skin as he leaves open mouthed kisses. He sees the previous marks he made last night decorating those slim hips, and he groans at the realization that the younger man is _finally_ his and there’s no one and nothing to torment him anymore. His tongue dips into the twin dimples on Ash’s back and he feels Ash squirm and shift beneath him.

 

“Blanca.” A warning.

 

“Impatient,” He snickers as his hands travel lower to massage Ash’s plump cheeks and the jeweled end of the butt plug glinting in the soft, morning light.

 

“I have to make breakfa-” He cuts off with a whine when he feels Blanca’s tongue and teeth graze the rim of his hole as he slowly removes the plug with his mouth. Ash sucks in a ragged breath when he feels Blanca’s cum from last night drip down his thighs. Blanca eyes it hungrily and he bites his lip as he teases a thick thumb in to keep it from leaking.

 

“ _B_ _lanca_.”

 

Unable to deny him, Blanca flips Ash on his back, hooking one leg on his forearm. His other hand occupies itself with lining his cock against Ash’s hole, rubbing cum on the stretched rim.

 

“Fucking he-”

 

“Shh. Let me,” He says as he inches inside slowly, hissing as he feels the muscles constrict over his dick. Blanca nuzzles against Ash’s neck and breathes him in, his sweet, musky scent mingled with his own turning him on even more. He kisses Ash’s pulse point, skin sweaty and throbbing beneath his lips as his hips gyrate at a leisurely pace, savoring the normal, lazy morning fucking he’d always dreamt of. Ash mewls at the slow burn, scratching at Blanca’s broad back and leaving more marks as evidence of their love making. Ash tugs on Blanca’s long locks out from under his chin so he could kiss the older man, letting his tongue dance sensually into the man’s heat, uncaring of the saliva dripping down the side of his mouth. Blanca groans into Ash’s mouth and he fucks the younger man harder, hips snapping on the upstroke. Ash positively keens at the feel of Blanca so deep inside him, the sound of their skin slapping absolutely filthy in his ears. He shudders as he savors the feeling of Blanca’s thick cock inside him again, even after all those rounds of rigorous fucking they did last night. Blanca changes his angle a little and already he has Ash sobbing in utter pleasure.

 

Blanca grasps one of Ash’s hands in his, kissing it gently as he gazes at his younger lover’s face - high cheekbones flushed pink; swollen, red lips a result of their heated kisses and liquid jade eyes pleading.

 

“So _beautiful_ ,” Blanca says out loud but Ash is too far gone to hear him as he arches, trying to rub his erection against Blanca’s washboard abs.

 

“Blanca, _please,”_ Ash pleads, his voice high pitched and frustrated that he’s unable to touch himself.

 

“No. You’re going to come just like this,” Blanca leers, his heart pounding at seeing Ash beneath him all pliant and needy. Ash groans at this as he ruts mindlessly against Blanca’s hard, slick body.

 

They seek each other, bodies entwined and hearts beating in sync as they chase completion in each other’s arms, a whisper cry of their names in both of their lips. Blanca cums inside him again, and Ash sighs at the feeling of being deliciously filled. Blissful and spent, they lie together side by side, Blanca spooning Ash against his chest and an arm wrapped securely around the younger’s waist.

 

“Good morning, kitten,” He nuzzles the juncture between Ash’s shoulder and neck before kissing it softly. Ash sighs out a little _morning_ and Blanca grins lazily at the reply, content on being here with Ash in his arms.

 

He’d denied himself before, but now, Blanca decided he was going to be selfish. For the second time in his life, he’s giving himself what he _wants_. Because even though Blanca had an impregnable fortress up, Ash Lynx had an invincible weapon in his hands - a formidable spirit and a forgiving heart.

 

He inhales, relief and elation threatening to bubble from his chest at being able to _feel_ again, alive and truly happy. He curls further into Ash, nearly squishing him with his weight and laughing heartily as the younger man screams _get the fuck off me, you old oak tree_ as he tries to worm his way out from under him.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for @LIO000_ who wanted soft, domestic Blanca/Ash :)  
> hope you like it!


End file.
